Mission Impossible, Or Is It?
by Kaye-Li
Summary: Name: Sakura Kinomoto – Age: 18 – Sent to: Military School – Primary Purpose: To learn to protect herself – Secondary Purpose: To SEDUCE her very ANNOYING Commanding Officer…


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the Anime of Card Captor Sakura by CLAMP.**

**Mission Impossible, Or Is It?**

**By**

**Kay Li**

**Summary: Name: Sakura Kinomoto – Age: 18 – Sent to: ****Military****School**** – Primary Purpose: To learn to protect herself – Secondary Purpose: To SEDUCE her very ANNOYING Commanding Officer…**

Chapter One: Welcome to the Academy!

Great.

Just freaking Great.

My life couldn't get any better you know!

Okay, if you don't seem to notice – this is pure sarcasm – yup – sarcasm. Who wouldn't be sarcastic when they had my life? It was perfect – perfect for making me miserable – as you can see I'm not being sarcastic anymore.

By the way, I know you're all curious why my life is making me horrible, but first let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto! I'm currently studying at this military school called "Tomoeda" which I was forced to attend, if you must know. Well, I'm currently eighteen – going nineteen on April 1. I really don't know anyone here except my childhood – uh – enemy so to be exact I don't know anyone here – and I hate meeting new people because of the awkwardness thingy when you talk and everything.

Well, I do know one, I mean apart of my childhood enemy, but he doesn't exactly count as a friend – I think he more counts as a mortal enemy – yup – two enemies in one school – and I just entered this school today. Well, it wasn't my fault that those two are out to ruin my already ruined life! Especially that horrid guy – my mortal enemy – I didn't even did anything to him! I can understand my childhood enemy's motives but not him! Well, I really can't say it but I think it all started when…

"Dad, do I really, really have to go?"

"Sorry honey, but you have to. It's for your own safety."

"But I've already finished college, learned some martial arts here and there…"

"Young lady, you didn't even show up at those appointments!"

I sighed. The chances of convincing my father not to make me go to this Military School had gone from 80% to 0.1%. I didn't even know why I had to go to the stupid school! I can only come up with the reason that my father was so protective of me, because of one stupid incident that didn't even happen. Okay, he had the right, but it was a long, long time ago, I wasn't even upset about it anymore! Oh well, there's only one thing I can do that can at least convince her father not to let her board in the train to go to that horrid school…

Beg for dear life and list all the negative things of going to that school!

"But Dad, if I go to that school, I'm not going to see you for weeks, for months, maybe even years… Are you really going to take your little baby away from you for that long? I don't think I can bear it Daddy…" I faked a sob. Okay, that was a little bit exaggerating but at least it made my father's face into a calculating look, or at least I think it did.

"But the school said that there are going to have spring breaks, and you can go home for Christmas and other occasions, and I think you're just saying this because you don't want to go!" He said with a stern voice.

"But Daddy-"

"No buts young lady! And for the last time, you are going on that train! That's final!" My father said and I knew that this time, I'm really going to that Military school whether I like it or not.

After saying goodbye to my father, I quickly went on the train, of course, against my free will. I was still upset about the fact that my father forced on this train but never mind that, right now I'm searching for a compartment when suddenly I accidentally bumped into someone. Oh lovely, just plain lovely. After getting called a 'freaking bitch' by the girl I bumped into who took her leave the moment she said those words, and before I get a say too.

Oh well, now where's that freaking compartment!!? Sorry, just in a really bad mood. I don't think anyone can stay in a good mood after being forced to go to a school for no apparent reason, alright, maybe there is but most people don't go to a military school to just learn self-defense, and also being called a bitch all in one day isn't exactly the type of day I had exactly looked forward too.

"Finally," I exclaimed to myself as I finally found an empty compartment. I quickly entered it and put my, I must say, very heavy things inside. Once I was finished, I plopped down on the seat, and sighed tiredly. I was so tired from everything I could just fall asleep right there and then – which I did.

"Hmmm… " I mumbled waking up but not opening my eyes. I was too engulfed with my dream which is the complete opposite of my reality right now and the mention of reality made me groaned as it came crashing back to me.

"Hey! Are you awake?" I heard a guy's voice asked. I quickly opened my eyes and saw a brown-haired hunk! Yup, that's the only way to describe him! His intense amber eyes and messy chestnut brown –

My trail of thoughts suddenly stopped as he spoke.

"Finally, thought you're never going to wake up since you snore like a pig." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened with surprise and I glowered at him angrily but before I could have the chance to retort – he stood up and walked out of the compartment.

"And by the way," He said stopping to look back at me. "We are the only ones left in the train and it will leave soon so I'll advise you to arrange your things and get out of here unless you want to leave already." He said before completely walking out of the door.

I was speechless! This guy whom I barely know just insulted me! I didn't even do anything to him! And that insult is so NOT true! I do NOT snore! Especially like a pig! Stupid moronic guy! I'll get him back for that!!!

See, my overly lovely life! It's just so perfect! Just _plain_ Perfect that I so want to punch somebody right now! Okay, stop. Breath Sakura breath, that guy is just a waste of your time and you won't probably see him because this school is so HUGE!

Speaking of the school, this school IS big. Hoe!!! I thought as I stepped out of the train. You could easily get lost here! I groaned. I'm gonna be later than usual if I don't have a map of this school! Even if I had one, I would still get lost, I sucked at directions!

Oh god! I just remembered! I didn't know where new students like me are supposed to sign up and everything. Oh my god! What to do? What to do? Okay, Sakura, don't panic, just calmly walked around and ask a few times. Yup, that's what I'm gonna do! I quickly walked around and thankfully saw a huge banner that says: "Newcomers: Sign up here!"

Thank goodness! I thought as I quickly walked over the table with the person who I think handles the newcomers.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, um, I'm –" But before I finished introducing myself she cut me off! Okay, I'm starting to notice I could never finish a sentence here. Is it just me? Or the world really hates me?

"This is the map of the school so you wouldn't get lost, this is your schedule for all of your classes and where they could be found. This is your key to your dormitory- your roommate is Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji. School starts two days form now so please make your self comfortable here. Anyway, welcome to the academy! Next please!" She said very quickly as she handed me a bunch of stuff and made me leave. She sure likes small talks.

Oh well, at least this Tomoyo girl sounds nice – I just hope so! Hmm… now to find that dormitory! I searched the map while walking and unfortunately for me, I bumped into someone.

Someone I know and I hate.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized and looked to see who I bumped into. I was shocked. Li Meiling!

"You!"

"You!"

We both said in the same time. If you must know we are childhood enemies. And I mean really! But what is she doing here? Didn't she move to somewhere very far away? Oh god! Don't tell me….

"Are you studying here?" I asked with widened eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? Kinomoto? I see. You're still the dumb airhead I used to know." Meiling said, annoyed.

I glared at Meiling. "And I see you're still the same bimbo I knew."

Meiling rolled her eyes. " Shut up, Kinomoto." She said before she walked away.

Oh man! Could my life get any – okay, don't finish that sentence because it will definitely get worse if you did, Sakura! Yup, talking to myself! Seriously, it's getting a habit. Anyway, as you all must know, I'm now searching for the stupid dorm, and alas! I found it! I quickly searched for the key…. Oh my god! Where's the key? Ugh! I must have dropped it when I bumped into Li! Stupid! Stupid! I'm so stupid! Now I'm gonna have to wait for that Daidouji to come! This is really not my lucky day and now, I've come to a conclusion that I really should have known a lot earlier.

Life sucks!

**Author Notes: Okay, I know I haven't updated my other story but I promised to continue it if I get a much better response in this one than the other! Please READ and REVIEW!**


End file.
